La trilogie de la Trinité divine de Gallifrey - tome un : Bad Wolf
by Qwimalwyn
Summary: A l'aube des temps, les devins de la planète Gallifrey prédisaient le futur de l'univers. Ils parlaient alors de trois êtres en lutte pour la destinée du tout et du rien : L'Homme, le Néant et le Loup. Alors que Gallifrey refait surface dans notre univers, celui qui croyait être le dernier des Seigneurs du Temps entend revenir des tréfonds du cosmos le nom de ces dieux mystérieux.
1. Prologue

**La Trilogie de la Trinité divine de Gallifrey – Tome un, Le Grand Méchant Loup.**

**Prologue :**

Le Docteur. Pourquoi se faisait-il appeler ainsi ? Depuis que le drôle d'extraterrestre lui avait donné son « nom », il intriguait Rose Tyler. Et voilà qu'il lui proposait de venir avec lui. De voir de nouvelles choses, des planètes, des espèces étranges, des époques reculées,… Tout ça la tentait. Une machine à voyager dans le temps... Pouvait-elle vraiment refuser ? C'était une chance qui ne se représenterait jamais. Et puis elle voulait suivre son cœur et courir vers le Docteur, vers le Tardis et partir voyager vers les étoiles. Le danger l'attirait. Le Docteur l'attirait…

Rose embrassa la joue de son petit-ami et se retourna vers le Docteur puis elle fit ce qu'elle rêvait de faire depuis qu'il lui avait pris la main dans le sous-sol de son magasin : elle courut vers lui, vers l'aventure.

…

Le jeune homme était vraiment apeuré à l'idée de quitter la Terre. Le Docteur était déçu. L'était-il vraiment ? Il voulait faire plaisir à Rose. Mais il aimait bien l'avoir dans le Tardis, seul avec elle. Mickey aurait quand même été bien accueilli par le Seigneur du Temps s'il avait voulu les suivre. Mais il avait fait son choix. Tant pis pour lui. Le Docteur devait maintenant espérer que Rose lui pardonne de refuser d'accepter la présence de Mickey Smith à bord de son vaisseau. Et ça, c'était une autre histoire…

…

« Quoi ? Comment tu as pu faire ça ? S'exclama Rose Tyler dès que le Tardis se fut dématérialisé après qu'ils aient fait leurs adieux à Jackie et Mickey.

- Je… Mickey n'est pas le genre de compagnon que je veux dans le Tardis, c'est tout. C'est un froussard, un boulet.

- Quoi ? Il t'a sauvé la vie ! Non, mieux : il a sauvé la Terre. L'humanité, même. Comment est-ce que tu peux le traiter de boulet après ça ?

- Il n'a fait qu'appuyer sur les touches d'un clavier et obéir à _mes _instructions.

- Ce n'est pas une raison. Il a été un héros. Plus que vous, Docteur !

- Rose ! C'est quand même moi qui aie sauvé le monde, une fois de plus.

- Vous n'auriez rien pu faire sans lui, cela dit ! »

Rose avait tellement raison que ça lui faisait mal de trahir ainsi l'estime qu'elle avait de Mickey Smith. C'était un garçon formidable pour elle. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à lui mentir. Mais lui dire la vérité reviendrait à faire bien pire. Le Docteur ne savait plus quoi faire entre mentir à Rose ou trahir la confiance de son petit-ami.

« Je suis sûre qu'il est très triste de la façon dont vous l'avez dénigré.

- Rose… D'accord, j'abandonne. Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut blammer : c'est Mickey. Je lui ai proposé de nous accompagner. Avant que tu n'arrives avec ta mère. Et il a refusé. Il ne voulait pas se confronter aux dangers de l'univers c'est en tout cas ce qu'il m'a dit.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as parlé ainsi, alors ?

- Il ne voulait pas que tu saches qu'il avait trop peur de venir avec nous dans le Tardis.

- Il voulait paraitre brave ? Eh ben c'est bien raté ! Et comment as-tu pu jouer son jeu ! Tu te serais brouillée avec moi pour ça ?

- Rose… Je ne voulais pas salir son image. C'est quand même ton petit-ami. Et tu es mon amie, mon compagnon.

- Mon petit-ami. Ça fait un an que je ne le suis plus pour lui. C'est peut-être le cas pour moi-aussi… »

…

Rose et le Docteur venaient de rentrer dans le Tardis. Et Adam Mitchell était derrière la porte de la cabine bleue encore bouche bée devant cette véritable trahison. La cabine se dématérialisa devant ses yeux, juste avant que sa mère n'entre dans le salon. Et elle claqua des doigts…

« On n'aurait peut-être pas dû être aussi durs avec lui, non ?

- Pourquoi ? Il a ce qu'il mérite…

- Oui, mais jouer avec son implant, c'était quand même un peu cruel.

- Il fallait qu'il comprenne, grogna le Docteur en triturant les manettes de la console du Tardis.

- Et tu n'aurais pas pu le lui expliquer plus gentiment ? Tu l'as peut-être aussi laissé tout seul un peu trop vite.

- J'avais fait pareil la première fois avec toi. Et tu n'as pas failli détruire le monde.

- Non, j'ai juste failli mourir carbonisée…

- Mais ce n'était pas ta faute.

- Et c'était la sienne peut-être ? Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Alors il n'aurait rien dû faire.

- Tu ne voulais pas qu'il reste avec nous, l'accusa Rose Tyler, tu étais jaloux de lui.

- Qui ça ? Moi ?

- Oui, vous, Docteur. »

Et Rose se mit à jouer des cils en s'approchant du Seigneur du Temps. Le Docteur chercha à reculer, mais il ne cessa pas de fixer les yeux de sa compagne pour autant. Quand il comprit qu'elle ne le laisserait pas en paix, le Docteur abandonna la partie à sa plus grande joie :

« D'accord ! Tu as gagnée, oui j'étais jaloux.

- Mais vous ne l'étiez pas de Mickey. Alors pourquoi d'Adam ?

- Parce que je n'ai aucune raison d'être jaloux de Mickey.

- Mais tu en avais contre Adam ?

- Il te faisait tourner la tête.

- N'importe quoi. Je l'ai juste amené ici parce qu'il voulait voir l'espace. Mais ce qui te faisait peur chez lui, c'est qu'il était dans le Tardis, dans ton vaisseau. Là où Mickey a refusé de venir. Il était sur ton territoire.

- Peut-être bien, oui. »

Rose, surprise de cet aveu, se tut le Docteur en profita pour retourner contre elle son jeu de charmes. Et devant le sourire charmeur du Seigneur du Temps, Rose se mit à éclater de rire.

« Eh ! Se vexa le Docteur.

- Vous êtes trop drôle, vous savez !

- Et tu aimes ça ?

- Je… Vous étiez sérieux ?

- Tu n'étais pas sérieuse en m'accusant de jalousie ?

- Euh, si. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu répondrais comme ça…

- Tu pensais que j'aurais nié en bloc ?

- Oui, à vrai dire c'est ce que je pensais.

- Je n'ai pas envie de nier.

- Ou alors tu ne peux pas lutter contre mes charmes ?

- Tes charmes ne me font aucun effet, mentit le Seigneur du Temps.

- Ah oui ? Demanda Rose en reprenant de plus belle ce qu'elle savait fonctionnait à merveille sur le Docteur.

- D'accord, c'est faux. Rose… J'aurais aimé savoir dire ça, le dire plus tôt, mais…

- Mais quoi, Docteur ? Susurra-t-elle.

- Je crois que tu le sais déjà. »

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et Rose se cala dans ses bras en répondant un petit et tendre oui à son oreille. Le Docteur la serra dans ses bras et il lui demanda où elle voulait plus que tout aller maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux à nouveau. Rose pensa alors à son père et se mit à pleurer sur l'épaule du Seigneur du Temps.

…

Jack les regardait danser. Il avait essayé de séduire les deux membres de ce drôle de couple et ces deux personnes l'avaient séduit en premier. Mais il ne pouvait qu'avouer que Rose et le Docteur formaient un trop beau couple pour qu'il cherche à les séparer. Ils ne se considéraient pourtant pas comme un couple. Mais leurs sentiments transparaissaient. Et l'ancien agent du Temps était presque lui-même séduit par cet amour caché. Rose et le Docteur devaient ouvrir les yeux sur cette si belle scène.

…

Mickey frappa à la porte du Tardis, impatient d'enfin revoir sa petite-amie. Il recula d'un pas pourtant quand un jeune homme, un peu trop séduisant à son goût lui ouvrit la porte avant de la refermer en affirmant ne rien vouloir acheter. Il retapa et cette fois parvint à entrer. Rose était là, auprès de ce jeune homme et du Docteur. Mickey donna son passeport à la jeune femme et ils discutèrent ou plutôt les trois voyageurs temporels plaisantèrent entre eux. Et Mickey se sentit soudain exclu. Exclu de la vie de Rose Tyler…

…

« Mickey, il faut que je te parle. »

Rose marchait sur le quai depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes avec Mickey Smith. Le jeune homme l'avait écouté parler de ses voyages, il lui avait avoué être sorti et avoir couché avec une autre fille qu'elle. Et pourtant malgré tout cela, elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à lui parler de ce que le Docteur représentait désormais pour elle. Elle devait rompre avec Mickey. Le Docteur était d'accord avec elle à ce sujet. Mais devant le jeune homme, elle ne trouvait ni les mots, ni le courage de lui avouer la vérité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Rose, tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait froid ? Si on allait à l'hôtel, boire un verre Ou même prendre une chambre… »

Prendre une chambre ? Mickey était toujours son petit-ami et ce serait peut-être plus facile de rompre avec lui après avoir bu une pinte de bière. Si elle n'allait pas plus loin, elle ne se sentirait pas coupable.

…

Le séisme qui avait secoué la ville de Cardiff avait causé de nombreux dégâts. Et Mickey avait disparu. Rose s'en voulait maintenant de ne pas lui avoir parlé avant. Elle n'en avait plus l'occasion, maintenant. Triste de ne pas l'avoir trouvé, Rose Tyler retourna vers le Tardis.

A l'intérieur de la cabine de police des années soixante, Jack Harkness et le Docteur discutaient de leur départ vers Raxacorricofallapatorius. L'œuf était encore par terre devant la console. Rose s'arrêta au seuil du vaisseau et songea qu'une nouvelle chance était une bonne chose pour la Slitheen et qu'elle aurait bien aimé en avoir une aussi avec Mickey. Elle ne voulait pas trahir sa confiance et elle ignorait quand elle verrait son petit-ami pour la prochaine fois.

« On est partis pour Raxacorricofallapatorius, dit le Docteur, comment ça s'est passé avec Mickey ?

- Je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

- Je suis désolé d'entendre ça.

- Oui… »

Le Tardis commença à se dématérialiser et Rose se tint aux poutres en bois, le plus loin possible de la console et sentit ses larmes encore couler. Jack les laissa seuls en descendant les escaliers vers sa chambre. Le Docteur descendit vers la porte en bois où était toujours accolée Rose Tyler.

« Ecoute, ce n'est pas grave, on ira le voir à nouveau juste après qu'on aura quitté Raxacorricofallapatorius.

- D'accord, dit Rose en se laissant bercer dans les bras du Docteur, mais je crois que je ne saurais pas non plus quoi lui dire.

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais été larguée ! Dis-lui seulement la vérité : que tu as trouvé bien meilleure chaussure à ton pied.

- Ah oui ? Parce que tu te compares à une chaussure ? Plaisanta Rose.

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Dit-il faussement vexé avant de la serrer dans ses bras… et de se retrouver plaqué au sol, avec un drôle de mal de tête. »

…

L'odeur des frites aurait dû être alléchante. Et elle l'était. Mais elle la faisait pleurer parce qu'elle lui rappelait son « premier rendez—vous » avec le Docteur. Il lui manquait. Terriblement. Et ça ne faisait même pas un jour qu'elle était revenue sur Terre et que son hologramme lui ait demandé d'avoir une « vie fantastique ». Comme si elle pouvait avoir une vie fantastique après lui !

« Qu'est-ce qu'on y mange ?

- De la pizza.

- Ah et on peut se faire livrer ? »

Comment sa vie pouvait-elle être fantastique sur Terre ? Sa mère et Mickey parlaient d'une façon qu'elle trouvait plus que banale : insupportable.

« Rose, essaie d'avaler quelque chose, dit Jackie. »

Mais Rose n'en a aucune envie. Elle ne peut pas s'ôter de la tête l'idée que le Docteur, l'homme qu'elle aime plus que tout dans l'univers, est en train de mourir à plusieurs centaines de milliers d'années d'elle. Et les tentatives de Mickey et sa mère pour la réconforter ne font qu'augmenter sa colère. Elle ne veut plus vivre cette vie : elle ne veut pas se réveiller tous les matins, attendre le bus, aller au travail et rentrer chez elle. C'est ce que le Docteur lui avait demandé de faire à leur première rencontre… Mais depuis, elle avait voyagé avec lui, elle avait découvert une autre façon d'appréhender la vie. Une meilleure façon. Le Docteur lui avait appris à dire « non », à faire ce qui était juste et ce même quand tous les autres abandonnaient. Et elle voulait dire « non », aujourd'hui. Elle voulait dire « non » au Docteur, elle voulait dire « non » à la fatalité.

Rose se leva et sortit du restaurant devant sa mère et Mickey, éberlués par son comportement et triste de voir son emportement. Mais Rose ne s'en souciait pas. Elle marchait d'un pas décidé vers le seul endroit sur Terre où elle se sentait encore elle-même, où elle se sentait encore chez elle. Le seul endroit où elle sentait encore la présence du Docteur.

…

BAD WOLF. Les lettres géantes lui faisaient presque mal aux yeux. Mais elle le savait à présent. C'était un message, un message du destin. Elle pouvait, non elle devait trouver un moyen de rejoindre le Docteur. Mais elle n'allait pas y arriver seule… Elle devait trouver un moyen de contrôler le Tardis, elle devait entrer en lien télépathique avec son esprit. Le cœur du Tardis. Comme avec la Slitheen Margaret. Mais comment faire pour ouvrir le panneau ? Elle n'avait pas de tournevis sonique sur elle. Elle allait devoir y aller à la manière forte. Mickey, à côté d'elle, comprit qu'il devait tout faire pour la ramener auprès du Docteur quand Rose lui dit que rien ne la retenait plus sur Terre. Il accepta alors de l'aider à contrecœur. Le cœur de Rose n'était plus à lui, il était au Docteur.

…

Grâce à l'aide de sa mère et de son ancien petit-ami, le cœur du Tardis était enfin ouvert. Rose Tyler se pencha vers la lumière qu'il diffusait dans toute la pièce. Mais la lumière ne faisait pas qu'éblouir ses yeux, elle « entrait » dans ses yeux, elle se déversait en elle comme un flux télépathique. Et le Temps lui parlait, l'espace se réduisait, Rose Tyler sentait son Docteur plus proche que jamais. « Son » Docteur… Elle devait le protéger. Elle devait le protéger du Temps et de l'Espace. Elle voyait l'infinité du temps, sa fin et son début. Elle voyait l'infinité de l'univers. Et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire : elle avait été guidée jusqu'au cœur du Vortex par le nom du Grand Méchant Loup. Et elle devait maintenant s'unir au Temps et à l'Espace, et accepter son destin… Devenir le Loup, devenir la Vie. Protéger le Docteur, protéger l'Infini.


	2. Prélude partie 1

Partie une. Rose et John.

Prélude :

La présence de Mickey dans le Tardis bouleversait la relation entre Rose Tyler et le Seigneur du Temps. Mais ce n'était pas son petit-ami qui inquiétait le plus la jeune femme. C'était plutôt ce que lui avait dit le Docteur lui-même, et ce que lui avait conseillé de faire Sarah Jane. « Il y a des choses qui valent la peine d'avoir le cœur brisé ». Le Docteur était presque éternel. Et qu'était-elle si ce n'était une poussière face à lui ? Il s'était déjà régénéré devant elle. Et elle ne l'avait pas tout de suite accepté. Elle le serait maintenant, bien sûr. Mais cela ne se posait peut-être plus comme question. Elle serait sûrement éjectée de sa vie et de ses cœurs avant. Alors elle ne pouvait pas rejeter Mickey. Il restait fou amoureux d'elle. Elle pourrait en jouer. C'était mal mais le Docteur ne l'avait-il pas fait avec Sarah Jane. Même s'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès ?

…

Le Tardis filait encore dans le vortex du Temps. Le Docteur avait décidé d'emmener Mickey et Rose dans le futur. Il avait programmé une date aléatoire aux alentours du CIème siècle. Et ils étaient maintenant en chemin. La nuit et le jour étaient très relatifs dans le Tardis. Mais la fatigue qui gagnait les deux humains était une donnée suffisante pour qu'il soit l'heure d'aller se coucher. Mickey ne demanda même pas une chambre. Il se croyait encore tout à fait le petit-ami de Rose. Et la jeune femme avait accepté de l'héberger dans sa chambre. Il dormait maintenant dans son lit. Et Rose faisait les cent pas dans la chambre. Elle entendit derrière la porte close les pas pressés du Seigneur du Temps et quitta un Mickey endormi pour rejoindre le Docteur dans la cuisine du Tardis.

« Tu ne dors pas, demanda-t-il surpris quand il la vit entrer sur ses pas.

- Non. Je n'y arrive pas vraiment.

- C'est à cause de Mickey ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'accepter qu'il nous accompagne ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour rompre avec lui ? Tu aurais pu lui dire non maintenant.

- Après ce que tu m'as dit sur l'avenir et nos chances d'être ensemble ?

- Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais rester avec moi, toute ta vie. Je pensais que c'était clair Je ne parlais pas de Mickey avec nous…

- Ah ? Parce que c'était une déclaration de me rappeler que je suis humaine et que je vais « dépérir, vieillir, mourir,… »

- D'accord, je n'ai peut-être pas été très délicat, c'est vrai.

- Non. Sarah Jane pense que ça vaut le coup de rester avec toi, mais j'en doute de plus en plus, Docteur. J'aime être avec toi. Mais je me demande si je fais bien de rester.

- Oui, tu fais bien de rester. Rose, j'ai besoin que tu restes avec moi. Je sais qu'un jour je te perdrais. Je le sens au plus profond de moi. C'est ainsi. Mais on peut avoir une belle vie avant, non ? Je voulais dire que tu pouvais rester avec moi. Je serais heureux de te garder avec moi.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Mais maintenant, il y a Mickey…

- Ce n'est pas grave, Mickey. On n'est pas obligé de lui dire pour nous deux.

- Nous deux ?

- Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on se mette ensemble. Enfin, je…

- On n'est déjà ensemble…

- Mais on n'est plus que tous les deux, maintenant.

- On l'est, là. »

Le Docteur se rapprocha de Rose et il lui prit la main comme il l'avait fait la première fois. Rose fut d'abord surprise de ce geste. Elle se laissa ensuite aller à ce moment d'intimité comme ils en connaissaient si peu. Elle se blottit ensuite contre son torse. Mickey avait presque disparu de son esprit. Elle voulait passer le reste de cette nuit avec lui, même si c'était dans cette cuisine…

« Rose, est-ce je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr.

- Tu te souviens de la fois où je t'ai demandé combien de temps tu voulais rester avec moi ?

- Oui, c'était sur une planète du système de Dorka Ling, attends c'est pour ça que tu m'as parlé du fait que je pouvais rester avec toi mais pas toi avec moi ?

- Oui. Et maintenant que tu sais cela, est-ce que tu as toujours autant envie de rester avec moi ? Pour toujours, comme tu l'avais dit ?

- Oui. Jamais je ne reviendrais là-dessus. Je veux rester pour toujours et comme l'a dit Sarah Jane même si ça doit me briser le cœur.

- Pourquoi ça te briserait le cœur ? Tu voudrais rester avec Mickey et tu as peur qu'il te quitte si tu restes dans le Tardis ?

- Ca ne t'embêtes pas de le laisser seul ? Il est venu dans le Tardis pour toi quand même.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je n'ai pas demandé à ce qu'il nous accompagne, je te rappelle. C'est toi qui lui as dit qu'il pouvait venir avec nous.

- Comment aurai-je pu lui dire non alors que je le lui avais proposé moi-même la dernière fois ?

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais bon, on pourra certainement trouver du temps pour rester seuls.

- On pourra même aller visiter d'autres planètes, rien qu'à deux, si tu veux.

- Et laisser Mickey seul dans le Tardis ? Demanda Rose.

- Le temps qu'il dort, par exemple.

- Comme là maintenant ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Je ne sais pas, je suis un peu fatiguée quand même après cette enquête nocturne de la nuit d'hier.

- D'accord. Mais ce n'est pas à cause de Mickey ?

- Non ! Je n'arrive peut-être toujours pas à lui dire que je ne veux plus sortir avec lui, mais ça ne change rien à ce que je, à ce que je ressens pour toi.»

Le Seigneur du Temps sourit devant le peu d'intérêt qu'elle disait désormais porter à Mickey. Et l'aveu des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui le rassurait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

« Rose, tu es alors vraiment sûre de toi quand tu dis vouloir passer le reste de ta vie avec moi ? Tu ne te lasseras jamais de nos voyages ? Tu ne te lasseras jamais de moi ?

- Comment tu peux penser ça ? Bien sûre que non, Docteur. Je t'aime. »

Elle ne le lui avait jamais dit. Pas plus que lui n'avait osé sortir ces mots Et il entendait à présent ses deux cœurs de Seigneur du Temps battre à toute allure. Il reprit la jeune femme dans ses bras et lui avoua qu'il l'aimait lui-aussi dans le creux de son oreille puis hésita à l'embrasser. Lui se souvenait avoir déjà goûté à ses lèvres deux fois par le passé, mais Rose Tyler les avait toutes les deux oubliées… Rose se blottit si bien contre son torse qu'il dût la repousser doucement pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Mais à la place de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, il reprit les deux mains de Rose dans les siennes, paumes ouvertes :

« Rose, contrairement à ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, moi-aussi je serais prêt à passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. En fait, j'y suis prêt. Je veux que tu restes avec moi pour toujours et moi, je resterais aussi à tes côtés pour toujours, Rose.

- Euh, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Parce que ça ressemble à une demande en mariage, tu sais.

- Et si ça en était une ?

- Quoi ? Tu veux te marier avec moi ? Tu aurais dû forcer Mickey à venir ici plus tôt…

- Tu l'aurais pu toi aussi.

- Je voulais être seule avec toi.

- Et moi-aussi, Rose. Mais Mickey doit savoir pour nous. Et surtout si tu veux m'épouser.

- Oui, Docteur. Je le veux. »

Les deux amants se fixaient dans les yeux. Le Docteur sortit de ses poches un petit écrin où ne se trouvait pas une bague comme le crut d'abord mais un petit bout de tissu, un ruban rouge ocre que le Seigneur du Temps enroula autour de leurs mains jointes. Il déclara ensuite accepter avec honneur de la prendre pour épouse et presque machinalement mais avec beaucoup d'émotion, Rose Tyler répéta la formule de consécration maritale de Gallifrey. Elle pressa ensuite sa main contre celle du Docteur et approcha ses lèvres vers celles de son mari. Comment elle allait le dire à Mickey, elle l'ignorait encore, mais, dans les bras du Docteur, et alors que leur baiser tant désiré s'intensifiait comme si l'autre était un prolongement naturel de leurs deux corps, comme si leur union avait été écrite depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient pris la main, comme s'ils n'avaient tous les deux fait que courir depuis ce jour-là que pour en arriver là. A se dire oui et à s'embrasser pour sceller leur amour éternel selon les traditions de Gallifrey, avec pour seuls témoins l'esprit du Tardis et le silence du Vortex du Temps…


End file.
